Night Out
by MistyMi
Summary: It starts with a heated argument after a night out. Neji and Tenten lose more than just their heads. Two chapter story. WARNING: Mature content up ahead. Enjoy the smut (there will be more of it in the second chapter)


We were both angry and heated. It was an argument, an intense one, one we were having after a night out at the bar. He was walking me home and brooding on the way. I was feeling light, chirpy and content, smiling and skipping on the road. But his aura worried me and brought me down from my high. I asked what's wrong, why he was acting that way and at first he remained silent. I pushed for an answer even though I knew I shouldn't have. And so he lashed out screaming something along the lines of "it is you, it has always been you". And that was when I lost it.

"What do you mean it is me? How could it possibly be me? I am always there for you, I reach out to you, and I try to help you! I am the one person in this whole world that actually knows you! How can you say it's me?"

What happened next took me completely by surprise. Neji raised his voice at me: "I mean, it's you! You are driving me mad. You and your short skimpy dresses, and your sweet but slightly spicy smell, and your beautiful silky brown hair. Your chocolate brown eyes that stare right into my very soul and god, your smooth long legs. Your posture and your demeanor. Everything about you makes me lose control!"

I stood still, in shock. He took a step towards me making the gap between us so small that my forehead almost touched his chest. I looked up to see his face. He was looking down at me with an expression I couldn't read. His eyes were cloudy to the point where they looked lavender and his lips were parted. Dark brown locks framed his face and I couldn't help but think he is beautiful. His pale skin shone in the moonlight and gave him the appearance of a god.

That is how it started. That moment he touched my cheek with his palm and brought his lips down on mine. The kiss was rough and urgent, weighed down by the intense sexual tension in the air. That did not make it any less pleasant though. His lips were soft and warm and moving against my own. After a few seconds I felt his tongue poking my mouth and asking for entrance. I obliged, scrumming to his desire. He was fast and aggressive in his exploration and I could feel the urgency in his movements. I could barely keep up with his pace so I let him take over. I let him dominate me. I closed my eyes (which were previously widened in shock) and I let myself enjoy to feeling of him. His lips caressed mine and his tongue was everywhere in my mouth. It was not suffocating but rather it felt good, like a sweet and spicy massage that tasted too much like Neji. I realized then that I want this, no, that I need it right now, and that I don't want it to ever end. Just as my fingers came up to tangle in his hair, we were both forced to part for air.

We stood there, lips only inches apart, breath mingling with breath, looking into each other's eyes. And we knew then that there was nothing left to say. Before I could blink his mouth was devouring mine again and one of his hands gripped my hip while the other was traveling up and down my body. I was so lost in the moment that I didn't realize that I was being pushed back until my bare back (yes, my dress was backless) hit the cold wall of a building. He pinned me against it and with one arm held my wrists above my head while the other was exploring my inner thigh. He lifted my dress and I couldn't help but shiver. Maybe it was the cool night air, or just his touch that made my body react that way. I could feel his hand getting closer and closer to my wet womanhood and I moaned in anticipation. Neji must have really liked the sound I made because I was awarded with a harder bite of my throat. His lips were trailing downwards as his hand was moving up. Soon he was nipping and biting at the top of my breasts and his hand was on me, ribbing me through my soaked panties.

Mustering up some courage, I freed my hands, brought them down to his shoulders and used them to help me hoist myself up. My thighs were now gripping his middle, my hands tangled in his hair and his hands on my ass. I sought his lips and kissed him frivolously, exploring his mouth with my tongue. I then felt the need to bring our very cores together so I grinded my wetness against the quite prominent bulge in his pants. He grunted in response. It sounded deep and animalistic, a sound of pure desire that I wanted to hear again. And so I continued to grind until my wetness seeped into his pants. It was not enough though. I needed more, as fast as possible. He did too because he spoke then, into my ear, in a coarse, whispered voice:

"I can't hold back much longer, Tenten. I need you. Now."

"My apartment. It's right around the block."

 _To be continued…_


End file.
